


Ze group chat for idiots

by orphan_account



Series: The Dysgraphia universe. [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Chloe and jenna get forgotten about and i want to fix that, Christines nickname is Risti, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mell is insecure as shit but hides it welll, Suicide Attempt, Trans Jeremy Heere, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mell: I am awake bitches!!!!!!!!! Talk toooooooooo meeeeeeeeeeeeh!!!!Heere: michael!!!!!! Is to early!Lohst: ahhhhhhhhh it's two am go to sleeeep.Mell: you guys are equally awake!!!Valentine: he's got you thereRolan: he's got you too bitchValentine: girl we are all bitches in equal here.Rich: mmmm she's got.you there Jenn
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Brooke Lohst, Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Jenna Rolan/Chloe Valentine, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Series: The Dysgraphia universe. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723600
Kudos: 23





	1. Two am textsss

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally Canon to my Dysgraphia fic but you don't need to read that. I feel unoriginal doing this but I needed fluff and write like.im.texting anyway sooooooooo.

ze Idiots group chat

1:30 am

Mell: yo 

1:45 am

Mell: yo

1:55 am

Mell: guyyyyyyz 

Mell: I know at least one of you is awake!!

Mell: stop ignoring meeeeeeee! I

Mell: Jennnnna I know you have insomnia just as bad as mine!!!

Mell: I am awake bitches!!!!!!!!! Talk toooooooooo meeeeeeeeeeeeh!!!!

Heere: michael!!!!!! Is to early!

Lohst: ahhhhhhhhh it's two am go to sleeeep.

Mell: you guys are equally awake!!!

Valentine: he's got you there

Rolan: he's got you too bitch

Valentine: girl we are all bitches in equal here.

Gorinski: mmmm she's got.you there Jenn

Mell: I gat everybody foolz!

Valentine: putting z at the end of a word is so 40 year old dude trying to seduce a 16 yearold girl. Michael stop.

Dillinger: muy God that is so spot on a Michael description.

Mell: youz guyz arez justz jelouszzzzzzzzzz

Heere: even I know that's uncool Micha.

Lohst: sooooooo uncool no offense bae so suits your geeky ascetic tho

Mell: homophobic

Dillinger: we are all equally gay here.

Mell: *Heere

Lohst: *Heere

Heere: stop

Valentine: *Heere

Heere: please

Rolan: *here

Heere: oh mih gooooooood stuuuup 

Gorinski:*Heere

Rolan: I'm hungry!

Valentine: second bitch

Gorinski: anybody else craving hotdogs

Dillinger: yassssssssssssssssssssssss

Mell: dude no

Lohst: I want chocolate

Rolan: mmmmmmmmmmmmm chocolate!!!!

Valentine: gurl you live on chocolate expand your horizons and shit

Mell: did you just say expand your horizons

Dillinger: no man she texted it

Mell: shut the fuck up

Gorinski: don't tell my boyfriend to shut up 

Mell: or what?

Gorinski....

Gorinaki: heere!

Heere: wha??

Gorinski: shut the fuck up

Mell: don't talk to my boi like dat!!!!!!

Valentine: did you just say dat!?!?

Lohst: yes yes he did.

Canigula: YALLL NEED TO SHUT THE HECK UP!!!!.SOME OF US ARE STREAMING BOOTLEGS ON OUR PHONESSSSSS!

Lohst: omg Risti your alive I was worried babe!

Canigula: :)

Heere: whut bootleg?

Dillinger: arnt bootlegs like illegal

Rolan: mmmmm the dish!!!! not So pure now huh!?

Mell: jennnnn just exposed you good!!

Dillinger: ight that's it bed now! It's legit four oclock!!!!! We have schoolwork

Gorinski: legit nobody cares

Canigula: lies

Heere: truth

Canigula: but!!!!!! School

Mell: I like school

Dillinger: shut the fuck.up boi we know you don't

Mell: I don't like people

Mell: I like school

Canigula: represent my dude!!!!

Lohst: you are literally the greatest person here!!!

Heere: *heere haha I started it this time

Valentine: brooookie srop.druling over your girl friend!

Mell: hypocrrit!

Valentine: legit I hadn't dated anyone since Jake

Rolan: I testify I know the know on all

Heere: yeah but she talks a lot to this one hit

Gorinski: they happen to think they run the school

Lohst: and literally talk all the time

Rolan: who!?

5:30

Rolan: whoooooooooooooo!? I need the know!?!?

5:40

Rolan: whooooooooo!

Heere: sorry try

Canigula: at school

Mell: see you lats player two!

Valentine: omg

Rolan: whooooo!?!?!?


	2. Yeeeeeeeet!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is a bitch Jenna is nice ane Jeremy is missing at the end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this fic so much!!

Rolan: has changed ze idiot chat to: bitches who won't answer me

1:55 pm.

Rolan: I swear to fuckn God if you bitches don't answer me dramatic measure will be taken

Caligula: but I like drama!!!

Rolan: has changed Canigula's name to: Drama queen.

Drama queen: not coool Jenna

Gorinski: oh my god yes

Dillinger: hell yes!!!!

Lohst: I'm sorry Risti but... Yes.

Rolan: has changed Lohst's name to: I betrayed my girlfriend

Mell: Risti it was only a matter of time.

I betrayed my girlfriend: jennnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa no!!

Rolan: has changed Mell's name to: Bae

Heere: hands off Rolan he is mine!!!

Bae: I am taken bitches!!!!!!!

Rolan: has changed Heere's name to Bae's bae

Bae's bae: I will accept this.

Gorinski: she's running out of material

Valentine: people can only be smart asses for So long kids.

Drama queen: my girlfriend.betrayed meeeeeeeeeee Jenna say so and she knows every thing!!!!

Drama queen: *says

I betrayed my girlfriend: I would never Risti!!!!!!!!

Drama queen: I is so conflicted!!!!!!!

Valentine: when the hell are you not

Rolan: somebody's feeling bitchy 

Bae: when is she not

Gorinski: amen bro!!!

Rolan: has changed Gorinski's name to: everybody date me

Everybody date me: oh my god I'm totally bi!!!!!!

Dillinger: hah get it everybody date him cause he likes boys and girls ha ha Hashanah

Rolan: ...

Rolan: has changed dillinger's name to: That was over my head

Everybody date me: hahhahahahahah get it? cause your slow

Drama queen: that was mean

That was over my head: somebody gets it!!!!

Valentine: shut the fuck up nobody cares

Bae: who the hell pissed in your cool aid!?!!

Rolan: has changed Valentine's name to: pissy cool aid

Pissy cool aid: Jenna I swear to god change it back!!!

Rolan: nope not until you tell us what's wrong girl!I

Bae: hey Chloe we're here for you

Bae: always

Drama queen: always

I betrayed my girlfriend: chlo we are best friends talk to us.

4:45

Pissy cool aid: ...

Pissy cool aid: my parents found out I'm lesbian.

Pissy cool aid: they kicked me out

Rolan: oh my god Chloe why didn't you tell us!? I

Bae: she just did Jen

Everybody date me: you can stay with me until your parents figure their shit out.

That was over my head: what about your dad?

Everybody date me: okay somebody else offer.

I betrayed my girlfriend: chlo you know my parents love you!!

Rolan: she can stay with me.

Pissy cool aid: okay Jenna if your down with me stayjng 

Pissy cool aid: *staying

Rolan: of course!

I betrayed my girlfriend: good thing we got that shit figured out. Your parents are flecked

I betrayed my girlfriend: *fucked

Bae: has anybody heard from Jer?

Everybody date me: no man why?

Bae: we kind of got into an argument.

That was over my head: mmmmmmmmm did it you boys need to be together!!!!!

Bae: we didn't break up I just projected my stress onto.him because I could.

Drama queen: not cool!!

Bae: I knowwwwwwwwwwwzzzzzzz

Pissy cool aid: we have talked about thissssssss

Bae: I go apologize to my body nowwwwwwwwwzzzzzzz

Pissy cool aid: stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If yall want to know what happened to jer-bear before chapter three read chapter seven of the journal of a hopeless dysgraphic.


	3. When you change the direction of a fic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine and Jeremy are friends, Michael is insecure. Jenna and Michael are friends because I love Jenna and she needs .pre love. Also headphones is Michaels nickname across the board I think it's cute.

The threeeeeeeeesommmmmmmmeeeeeeeee group chat

Risti: heyo you two good?

Jer: helplessness

headphones: we're making out in my cruiser.

Risti: bruh Tmi!!!

Risti: why are you texting me if your making out?

Jer: cuz we like you!!!!

Headphones: and you texted us.... Pluss we just gaming.

Risti: no kissy kiss?

Headphones: not until we finish level 11 of AOTD

Risti: you would do that to poor Jer!? It took you three months to be 10 it's proven teens with proper sex lives are happier and healthier in general.

Jer: i... WhuT!?

Headphones: are you telling us to make out as therapy?I

Risti: no I'm just saying it can be theraputic

Headphones: how is that not the same thing?

Jer: because one is some psycho shit.

Risti: watch your mouth son!

Jer: I'm not your son!

Risti: #Hamilton

Headphones: is everything musical to you to?

Jer: yes

Risti: yes!!!I

My one lesbian only.friend group chat

Headphones: Jenna

Hot tea: mell?

Headphones: do you think Jeremy and Risti like each other again?

Hot tea: dude he's saying you.

Headphones: yeah but 

Headphones: they're talking about musicals

Headphones: and they're blowing up the group chat talking to each other!

Hot tea: Michael your an idiot 

Hot tea: he fucking loves you!!!

Hot tea: When you seem to forget they are blowing up your phone. They want you to talk with them or they'd be talking by themselves.

Hot tea: not to mention Chris is like madly in love with Brooke.

Headphones: yeah

Headphones: your right!

Hot tea: of course I am.

Headphones: thank you

Headphones: next to jer your like my best friend.

Headphones: and just so you know... Chlo loves you to.


End file.
